Femtocells are small devices used to improve mobile network coverage in small areas, for example in home offices and small offices. A femtocell allows service providers to extend service coverage indoors, especially where access would otherwise be limited or unavailable due to attenuation of radio wave propagation. In congested structures and buildings such as hospitals and in physical spaces obstructed by concrete or steel enclosures such as basements, femtocells may receive signals from proximate mobile communication devices and forward them on to a communications network. A femtocell typically may provide extra coverage in a range of about 100 feet for residential femtocells. Femtocells communicate with a mobile network service provider's network using broadband connections. A femtocell typically may be the size of a residential gateway or smaller and may also be integrated into larger devices. Mobile communication devices typically require no modification to use femtocells. By strategically placing femtocells, a mobile network provider may improve both coverage and capacity. Improving service may reduce customer fallout or churn and may present opportunities for new services and reduced cost for the provider. The provider may reduce both capital expenditure and operating costs.